


Transmutation

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Back to School, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt, Ford is trying his best, Gen, Identity Issues, Inspired by the Transcendence AU, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: The action of changing or the state of being changed into another form.—-In which Dipper goes through a metamorphosis.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

He feels different on the way home.

He doesn’t know why he feels this way or how, but he feels it all the same. 

He spends a few moments ruminating on it, but when his eyes drift to the sun-touched scenery just beyond the bus windows, he releases his intense focus and relaxes. 

By the time they arrive, that feeling is all forgotten as he coaxes Mabel to wake up and the two step out of one adventure and into another. 

October arrives with a vengeance when their history teacher springs an upcoming test on the unsuspecting class. A test that, despite many reassurances from his family and lots of studying, makes him anxious. What if he gets some of the questions wrong? What if he fails? 

When the day finally arrives, he tries his best and submits it with the rest of the class’ papers. Weeks later, he is at a loss for words once he sees his grade: a big, bold A. 

Every question he had answered was right. Even the ones he couldn’t figure out and guessed was given a check. 

And while everyone settles down and hangs out with their own groups, he continues to look at the sheet, not sure if he should feel relieved or confused.

One November night, he wakes up in the middle of the night after experiencing a surreal dream that he can't remember. He goes towards the bathroom, too tired to notice being able to navigate well in the dark.

Once he looked up, there it was. A sliver-eyed reflection in the mirror. 

His reflection. 

He freezes, mind spiraling into panic. This can’t be real. It _can’t_. He unravels his right sleeve and pinches his scarred forearm.

He flinches, then takes one good look in the mirror. This time, however, they are back to their natural brown hue. As if the whole thing never happened.

But he knows it did. And he doesn't like it.

He feels it again after waking up one morning, except this time it stays, growing more and more intense as time went on. It was a miracle that he managed to get through the day while suffering from headaches.

Unfortunately, some miracles have an ending point. And on that day of December, he goes unconscious.

When awake, the first thing he notices is that he's floating. 

Floating in an endless space. A void. He doesn’t see anything other than himself because there’s nothing. He doesn’t feel anything other than his own body because there’s nothing.

He does, however, hear something. And what he hears is voices.

Hundreds. Thousands. Millions of voices crowding his mind. He can feel it unraveling—he can feel himself unraveling—becoming everything and nothing and anything in between.

Now he can hear screaming. Whose is it? 

**“SI˥ƎNƆƎ.”**

A loud, deep voice cuts through the fog, bringing him back to his senses enough to see who saved him.

They are a towering figure, one shrouded in midnight blue robes, their solid black hands keeping him grounded. He doesn’t know why, but looking into those sliver eyes makes him feel safe.

Then he wakes up, but not in the hands of an otherworldly being, but in the covers of a hospital bed.

He can see that he is alone, but senses three dots around him, each with their own color.

“They're called souls,” a voice whispers to him.

He mentally reaches out towards one.

 _“Mabel? Are you there? If you are, then I'm sorry,”_ he thinks. _“I'm sorry for making you and Mom and Dad worried. I should've told you what was…what is happening from the start. And the truth is, Mabel, I'm changing. I can see in the dark and I...I know things now. Mostly things that I shouldn't and it's so much and I'm scared and I... I need you.”_

Nothing. Then a voice.

_“Dipper?”_

He smiles.

_“Hey Mabel.”_

He explains everything. And while she does feel a little bit upset, she could understand what had driven him to make that choice and why. Had it been her instead of him, she would’ve done the same thing, especially after everything they’ve been through to get where they are now.

After that, things do get better for the both of them. Sure there are still problems (most of which involve his abilities), but he knows that once they head back to Gravity Falls and reunite with everyone, they might be able to get some answers. And once that happens, everything would be okay.

So why did Grunkle Ford tell him to meet him in the underground laboratory? And why did he have to be alone?

“Dipper....I...I don’t know how to tell you this, but you’re becoming something else. Something completely unprecedented. The you that you are right now wouldn’t be considered to be human, but you wouldn’t be viewed as a demon either. In other words, you’re what they would call a lʎɹᴉsɯ _._ ”

“˥ʎɹᴉsɯ? What does that mean?”

“A hybrid.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I-I'm a hybrid?" Dipper asked. "B-But how? _Why?_ ”

"I _do_ have a theory," Ford answered, averting his eyes from his nephew. "but it might not be something you would want to hear."

“I appreciate you looking out for me, Grunkle Ford, but I can handle it.” He said with a reassuring smile. "Trust me." 

He took a deep breath, then gazed back at him with a solemn look in his eyes. “Remember when you told me about the Sock Opera incident?”

A fire in his eyes sparked, then burned as he touched the scars on his forearms. How could he forget? That moment along with so many other reasons made him hate the accursed dream demon with a passion. Just even thinking about him made his blood boil.

_Well, it’s a good thing he’s dead now. Otherwise I would’ve made him wish he was._

Dipper paused. Where did that come from? He would never wish that on anyone, no matter how despicable they are.. Were those thoughts really his? Or did they belong to his other half? 

A sudden wave of pain crashed his head. 

“Now, I assume that when Bill possessed your body, your soul became coated with his.“ Ford stated. “As time moved on, his soul began to assimilate itself into yours, giving him full access to your body. But when Mabel’s exorcism worked, it interrupted the process, leaving you with a small yet significant fraction along with some of his powers as well.” 

Dipper’s eyebrows lowered. So this was his fault. Of course it was. Everything that happened in that summer could easily be traced back to him. Why would this be any different?

Wait...If he had his fragment within his soul, then does that mean that he’s at risk of following his footsteps? Would he become just as evil as he did? Hurting innocent people and manipulating them for his own gain?

Another wave. He can feel his mind begin to slip.

_N-No...I can’t let that happen.._

“Why not?”

Dipper looked up. His eyes grew wide. Approaching him was a boy cast in a dark cloak, his sharp smile and catlike claws sending chills down his spine. 

Silver gazed at brown.

“The way I see it, those with lots of power are fit to use it, right? So what if a few humans get hurt here or there? They’re just inferior beings that need to know their place.”

“But what about the good people out there? The ones who are innocent? What about our friends? Our family?” Dipper pleaded. “We can’t just forsake them!”

The clone scowled. “Fine. Since you want to be the judge and jury, then answer me this. What do you think will happen once they find out the truth? Mabel and Ford already know, but what about Wendy? Soos? Grunkle Stan?”

“We can trust them.” He replied. “They were there, after all.” 

“True. But what about our parents?”

Dipper bit into his upper lip. 

The doppelganger crossed his arms. “Go on. Tell me.”

“They’ll understand. Once me and Mabel will tell them everything that happened, they’ll accept it. It might take them a while for them to get used to it, but we’ll be okay.” His smile began to waver. “Everything will be fine-“ 

Before he knew it, he was pushed against the floor. He cried in pain as the claws wrapped around his neck tightened in anger.

“Liar.” He snarled.

“I’m not lying! I swear to you, I’m not! J-Just let me go!” Dipper stammered.

"No! Not until you tell me the truth!" He yelled. 

In an instant, Dipper felt his right arm shift and shut his eyes.

He heard a cry of pain. But it wasn't his own.

Confused, he opened his eyes. He found himself not on the floor, but standing.

He looked up. His body froze. In front of him wasn't his own twisted reflection, but his uncle. He could see the pain in his eyes, but couldn't understand why.

Then he looked down. His heart stopped.

His hand was in his stomach. His body began to shake as he immediately retracted it. Except it wasn't a hand, but a bloody claw.

He watched him back away, holding on to the wound with his right hand.

 _I need to go. I can’t stay. If I stay, they’ll get hurt. Everyone will get hurt. I can’t have that. I_ **_can’t-_ **

Then a flash of light appeared. He turned around. Before him was a white portal.

He took one last look at his uncle, tears forming in his eyes.

“I’ɯ soɹɹʎ˙”

Then he ran.


End file.
